Making Assumptions
by NushiKasai
Summary: Steven was looking forward to reuniting with May after three years, until she brings Brendan along with her. Jealousy ensues.


This was an answer to a prompt on Tumblr.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. _

* * *

><p>Steven considered himself to be a very mature man. It had been expected of him since he was young; as the heir to a successful company, he had been raised in the public spotlight and taught how to behave accordingly.<p>

Despite this, the moment she entered the café with the boy, he felt all of that being tossed out of the window.

How she had grown in his three years absence. She hadn't gotten much taller- to be honest, he hadn't expected her to- but there was a fullness to her face and body that hadn't quite been there before. A sharpened edge to the babyish features that he remembered; a pleasant addition to what he had already considered to be a pleasant image.

But the only blemish he saw with her was her company.

"Steven!" May greeted him with that broad smile he knew so well, and he should have been ashamed at how easily it set his heart pounding.

He composed himself and smiled tightly at her in response, his eyes settling onto the boy daring to walk beside her.

"It's lovely to see you, May," he greeted her, still not taking his eyes off the boy. He gestured to the chair opposite him- the only other chair on the table, as he had not been expecting company. "Please take a seat."

Her eyes widened as she saw only one more chair, and she cast a quick glance around the café.

"There's no room for Brendan," May replied with a frown, before crossing over to the nearby table and taking a chair from the vacant table. She set it down beside Steven and flashed him a satisfied grin. "There."

The boy- Brendan, she had called him- chuckled nervously, obviously affected by the glare Steven was sending him. He sat down slowly in the chair that had been intended for _May_.

"How have you been, Steven?" May asked, pleasantly oblivious to the murderous aura that was surrounding her dear friend.

He still didn't look at her. If he did, he knew she would melt the deep-rooted seed of jealousy growing in his stomach with a single smile and he was not quite prepared for that yet.

"I've been well," Steven replied curtly, unabashedly glaring at the disgusting trainer across from him. "What about you, May? Have you and your…_boyfriend..." _he spat the word out, "been travelling the region together?"

The boy had the decency to look ashamed, and was trying to avoid looking at the intimidating man seated across from him. Really, it baffled Steven as to why May would bother with such an immature brat. Oh, he could imagine the kisses, the way the boy would slobber over her like a rabid Poochyena. He could imagine the boy's tiny, groping hands fumbling with the clasp of May's bra clumsily until she sighed and undid herself. He could imagine the way the boy would focus on his own pleasure before hers, leaving her unfilled instead of focusing on making her moan and cry out and beg for more and-

"Brendan's notmy boyfriend," May's innocent voice cut through his gradually darkening thoughts. He froze for a moment, feeling his heart begin to pound heavily again as it was filled with hope.

"He's not?"

"No," May replied calmly, smiling in that way which always seemed to make his heart skip a beat. "We're old friends; he's like a brother to me."  
>If Steven had been distracted, he might have missed the way the boy flinched at May's words. A pleased, vindictive feeling ran through the man as he came to the realisation that his moment of weakness and jealously was not as unfounded as he may have thought.<p>

She didn't have feelings for the boy, but he certainly held a torch for her.

"Besides," May continued, lowering her head as a blush spread across her cheeks, "there's someone else I like."

It was now Brendan's turn to glare at Steven, and it took the man a moment to realise why.

The waitress came over to the table, breaking the line of sight momentarily between the two males, and she set the tea down in front of Steven. May peered over his cup curiously, and sniffed at the lovely aroma coming from the tea.

"That smells nice," she commented, before standing up. "I'm ordering one!"

"Put it under my name, May," Steven told her, a real smile now pulling at his lips. She faced him with a guilty pout, opening her mouth to protest, but he raised a finger and silenced her immediately. "We agreed that I was paying. No breaking our deal."

Her pout turned into a smile as she couldn't refuse his offer. She bounded up to the counter, and ran out of their earshot.

Immediately, the trainer Brendan gripped the edges of the table and leant over towards him.

"She has not _stopped _talking about you since we left Littleroot," he hissed in irritation. He sighed and straightened up with a scowl. "I thought this was going to be a date."

Steven held tea cup and saucer in his hands as he leaned back and watched the boy suffer. He sipped at his tea as a pleased smirk spread across his lips.

_Oh, this was going to be a very fun day._

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time, I'd love to hear from you! :)<p> 


End file.
